


Call You To My Hand

by Spikedluv



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had no idea what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You To My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Smoke and Ashes; takes place right where the book leaves off. Two first times in this fic; theirs and mine.
> 
> Written: May 6, 2011

Tony had no idea what happened next. Generally speaking, he knew what happened when two guys were attracted to each other; they went out, got to know each other, maybe had sex. But Lee wasn’t just any guy, and this wasn’t a normal situation, so Tony was at a loss as to how to proceed.

“What do we do now?” Tony said when he could managed speech again.

Not that he hadn’t been enjoying the present, with what his lips and tongue had been doing with Lee’s lips and tongue, but if they did much more of that Tony was going to embarrass himself. Besides, Lee’s dressing room probably wasn’t the place for anything more than kissing.

Probably.

Unless Lee didn’t stop looking at Tony like he was dessert. Because Tony wasn’t that good at resisting temptation. He’d managed to resist Lee for several months, but mainly because he’d thought Lee was completely straight, and also because he hadn’t wanted to make a fool out of himself. Now that Tony knew Lee wasn’t off limits, and more importantly, was interested in him, it was a different matter entirely.

“I thought of the two of us, _you’d_ know what you were doing,” Lee said, smirking.

Tony had to search his memory to remember what he’d said before his mind had wandered. He blushed when he recalled the question, and understood the meaning of Lee’s reply.

“I do!” he said. “That’s not what I meant.”

Tony cut off whatever else he might have said to just stare at Lee when Lee smiled at him.

“What are you looking at?” Lee said.

Tony ducked his head. “You.”

“Yeah,” Lee said softly. He gently touched his fingers to Tony’s face. “You used to look at me just like that.”

Tony’s mouth fell open as he pondered the implication of that. He’d been told that he was pretty much an open book when it came to Lee, by Amy and Zev, and even Lee himself, but it was disconcerting to realize that Lee had seen so much. That he’d given so much of himself away.

Tony snapped his mouth closed. “No I didn’t,” he denied, as if merely speaking the words could rewrite history.

Lee did not look convinced. But he did look slightly amused. It was a good look for him, even if it was at Tony’s expense.

Tony cleared his throat and changed the subject. “Before, I meant . . . .” It took him a few seconds to remember what he’d meant. “I don’t want to rush . . . .” You. “Things. I just don’t know what you’re . . . .” Ready for. “What you want. You know, from this.”

Lee looked around at their surroundings, then pinned Tony with green eyes. “So what you’re saying is you don’t want our first time to be on my dressing room couch?”

Tony’s face heated up at both the mention of ‘first time’ and it being on the couch. He had more than one fantasy that included that couch. Of course, he had fantasies involving Raymond Dark’s desk and coffin, so . . . .

“Or do you?” Lee said, correctly interpreting Tony’s silence. Or reading it on his face.

Tony’s skin burned. “Maybe not our _first_ time,” he allowed.

“Hmm,” Lee said thoughtfully. “Well, if we stay here much longer it’ll be a moot point,”

Tony’s eyebrows dipped in question.

“We probably won’t even make it to the couch,” Lee explained.

Tony decided he needed to find a spell that would keep the blood where it belonged, instead of rushing to the surface of his skin. And possibly areas south at inappropriate times. He was drawn out of his musings when Lee pressed their hips together. Tony moaned and clutched at Lee’s shirt, though he couldn’t even remember raising his arms and grabbing hold of the material.

“That’s better,” Lee said when Tony’s attention was completely focused on him again. “As much as I like watching your face when your mind’s working, now’s not the time. Unless you were reconsidering the merits of the couch for our first time.”

He hadn’t been. Tony’s eyes drifted over to the couch. But he was now.

Lee laughed, low and pleased. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“It’s your fault,” Tony said, trying to sound annoyed. From the expression on Lee’s face he’d only managed to sound ridiculously besotted.

Tony forced his fingers to relax. He released Lee’s shirt and let his arms fall. “I think the first step in _not_ christening your couch is to stop touching.”

Lee made a moue and looked like he was going to argue, but then he released the front of Tony’s shirt. Instead of stepping back right away, he smoothed the material flat. Tony gasped when Lee’s fingers stroked over his nipple, rubbing the rough material over the already-stimulated nub.

Lee brushed his thumb over Tony’s nipple again. As if he couldn’t resist; as if he needed to hear Tony make that sound again.

Tony shivered. “You’re not helping.”

“I want to lick them,” Lee informed him, his voice rough. “I’ve thought about it. A lot.”

“Shit,” Tony groaned. He had to close his eyes to keep from seeing the naked desire on Lee’s face. Except now the image of Lee bending his head to press his lips to Tony’s chest formed behind his eyelids.

Tony was ready to throw caution to the wind, say ‘fuck it’, and back Lee over to the couch when someone pounded on the dressing room door. They leapt apart as if they’d been burned, and then gave each other sheepish looks.

“Everything alright in there?” Amy asked.

Tony could hear the grin in her voice.

“Yes! Everything’s fine!” Tony called back, afraid she might actually come in to check and find them standing there, both slightly disheveled and hard. His eyes fell to Lee’s crotch where his jeans bulged. Impressively. Lee slapped his shoulder and brought him back to the present. “We’re just . . . talking!”

Amy snorted her opinion of that lie, and even Lee made a face and mouthed, ‘Talking?’ Tony shrugged.

“I just wondered if you still needed a ride home; I’m getting ready to head out.”

“Oh,” Tony said. He’d forgotten about Amy giving him a ride home. He’d finally put his car in the shop to have it fixed after it had taken a beating during the Demonic Convergence a few week’s past now. He looked at Lee. “I, uh, my car . . . .”

“I can give you a ride,” Lee offered.

Tony’s mind started to wander off to the naughty place, but he managed to pull it back on track. Not before Lee noticed, if the single cocked eyebrow (still way cool) and slight smile were any indication. Tony glanced over to the table where Lee usually set his helmet.

“I drove the Mercedes today.”

“Oh,” Tony said again. “Are you sure?”

On the surface he was asking about a ride home, but on a deeper level he really needed Lee to be certain about them, this thing they were maybe going to do. It had been hard enough to want something he couldn’t have; he thought it would be much harder to miss something he’d had.

“I’m sure, Tony,” Lee said.

“Tony?” Amy said, sounding worried.

“Sorry,” Tony said. “No, I . . . Lee’s gonna give me a ride home.”

Tony heard what sounded like a slap, and imagined Amy and Zev out in the hallway high-fiving each other. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“They’re not my friends, I swear.”

“Liar!” Amy called through the door. “You love us, and you know we just want you to be happy.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! Will you just go away!”

When Tony was brave enough to chance a look at him, Lee was just smiling at him.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Yes! “Um, okay.”

Lee scooped up his leather jacket and slipped his arms into it. Tony might have drooled a little bit watching him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand just in case. Lee reached past Tony to open the door and Tony got distracted by the scent of him.

“Tony,” Lee said softly.

“Mmm?”

“Are you sniffing him?” Amy asked, voice sounding unexpectedly clear and close.

Tony took a hurried step back and slammed his head into the wall. “Ow.” He glared sideways at Amy. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Lock up when you leave.”

“We’re leaving!”

Amy snorted. Tony looked to Zev for help, but he just smiled at Tony and gave him a thumbs up. His so-called friends were going to make him die of embarrassment. Ignoring them, Tony turned back to Lee. Who was now looking at him as if he were the entire dessert tray.

“You have to stop looking at me like that,” Tony said. “Unless . . . .” He gave the couch a meaningful glance.

Lee smiled at the joke, but his eyes remained soft. Tony looked anywhere but at Lee because, despite her contention that she was in a hurry to leave, Amy still loitered outside the door. Possibly with a camera. In his possibly futile attempt to keep from embarrassing himself even more by not looking at Lee like a love sick calf, Tony’s eyes fell on the phone Lee had dropped in favor of grabbing Tony. He reached for it, and the cell slapped into his hand.

“Don’t forget your phone,” Tony said.

“Thanks,” Lee said as he took it and stuffed it into his pocket. “That’s a handy little . . . talent.”

Tony blushed. When he wasn’t using the Come To Me spell against haunted houses and demon incursions, it was generally reserved for snacks he was too lazy to get up off the couch for, but the last thing he’d called had been a bottle of lube when he’d gotten to a certain point before remembering that he hadn’t unloaded the grocery bag that still sat on the kitchen counter.

“Uh, yeah. We should go.”

“There must be a story there,” Lee said, but he followed Tony out into the hallway without pressing for it.

Tony thought (hoped, anyway) that there might come a time when they both appreciated Tony’s proficiency with the spell, but right now it was an embarrassing testament to his pathetic sex life.

Amy didn’t move – apparently she didn’t want to miss anything – so Tony led the way to the front of the studio. He snagged his jacket and backpack on the way to the front door. They stepped outside, and for the moment they were alone again, Amy having had to grab her own jacket and lock up, since Tony and Lee had escaped ahead of her, and Zev detouring to his office to tweak the score.

Lee touched his hand to Tony’s lower back and said, “Over here.”

Tony shivered at the innocent gesture, and let Lee guide him to the SUV. Lee unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger side door for him. Tony blushed as he climbed in. It wasn’t that he’d never had anyone open a door for him before; he’d just never had Lee open a door for him.

Amy appeared, and Tony could see her ‘aww, that’s so cute’ face. Thankfully, Lee had shut the door, so he didn’t hear if she said anything. Tony’s phone rang as Lee slid into the driver’s seat. He took it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and looked at the screen.

“You going to answer it?” Lee said, pausing after sliding the key into the ignition.

“It’s Amy,” Tony said ominously.

“Ahh. She knows you’re right here.”

“I know.” Tony sighed, then answered the call. “Hello?”

“Call me,” Amy demanded.

“Uh, you just called _me_.”

“Tomorrow,” she said, leaving off the ‘idiot’, though they both heard it. “With details.”

“No,” Tony said, as if they both didn’t know she’d get them (if there were any to share – Tony could only hope) out of him somehow. Tony snapped the phone closed. “We should probably leave before she rushes the car.”

Lee laughed, but he started the engine. “What did she want?”

“Details,” Tony answered without thinking, then blushed.

“And are you going to give them to her?” Lee asked as he backed out of his parking space.

“Not willingly,” Tony said. It wasn’t a lie.

“So, yes, then.”

Lee didn’t sound upset, but Tony winced anyway.

“It’s just, she’s . . . .”

“Persuasive? Relentless?”

“Yes. It’s her eyes. And she has really sharp nails.”

Lee smiled. He didn’t look freaked out. Tony thought he should be more concerned about that; any normal person would be freaked out. Of course, Lee had dealt with shadows, and ghosts, and demons, so maybe his freak-out-o-meter had been broken. Still, Amy.

“I don’t actually know where we’re going,” Lee said as they idled at a light.

“Oh,” Tony said. “Do you wanna . . . .”

He’d asked Amy and Zev out for a beer, but he wasn’t sure about asking Lee. At least, not now, when he wouldn’t be able to think of anything besides how Lee tasted. Plus, alcohol; he should probably be clear headed while navigating the pitfalls of a first date with Lee. Was this even a date?

Tony’s stomach rumbled. Lee chuckled.

“Hungry? How does Chinese sound?”

Chinese sounded awesome, though Tony wondered if he’d be able to eat in front of Lee without making a fool out of himself. Note to self, don’t talk with your mouth full, and don’t choke on food. Tony wiped his palms on his thighs.

“That sounds great. Chinese.”

Lee smiled. Had he ever smiled this much before? Tony thought he would’ve noticed. Lee had a really nice smile, and he loved the way it made the corner of his eyes crinkle up. Tony forced himself to look away.

“Can you eat out? I mean, without getting recognized and mobbed?”

“I can,” Lee said. “Usually. I’m not really that well known.”

“You should be,” Tony said without thinking.

Lee gave him a small, pleased smile before continuing. “But I’m not sure I could sit comfortably through a meal in a restaurant right now.”

Lee rearranged himself in his jeans, and Tony’s eyes were drawn to his crotch. Lee had softened some since their – did it qualify as a make-out session? – in his dressing room, but he still pressed against his jeans in a manner that made Tony’s mouth water.

“Take out sounds good,” Tony said. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts for his favorite Chinese place. “What would you like?”

Tony ordered, and then directed Lee where to go. It wasn’t until they were nearly there that Tony realized he’d picked a place close to his own apartment.

“Uh, sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Do you mind going to my place?”

“No,” Lee said. “Not at all. I’m actually kind of curious about your apartment.”

“You are? Why?”

Lee shrugged. He looked sorry that he’d said anything. “Seems like everyone else has been there.”

Lee made it sound like Tony had a revolving door in his apartment. Only a few people he and Lee both knew had been there. Zev, for obvious reasons, and Amy when he’d needed a babysitter. Leah. And Henry, of course. The spot of color on Lee’s cheek answered the question Tony hadn’t asked. He wondered if he was imagining things, or if Lee was jealous.

“Not _everybody_ ,” Tony said, and smiled back when Lee shot a smile at him.

They picked up the takeout and some beer. Tony had milk and orange juice in his fridge because Henry had been worried about him keeping up his strength, but the last time he’d swigged some milk out of the container he’d thought it might be on the verge of turning. He also had flat cola, but he didn’t want to offer that to Lee.

It wasn’t until he was leading Lee to his apartment that Tony thought to wonder what kind of condition he’d left it in that morning. There would at least be a dirty t-shirt that hadn’t made it to the hamper, and an empty chip bag on the floor – there always was.

“It’s probably a mess,” Tony warned.

“You’re a guy,” Lee said dryly. “I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.”

Tony bet that Lee’s apartment wasn’t messy or crappy. Why had he suggested going to his place? Tony unlocked the door, then hesitated. He turned and shoved the beer into Lee’s arms.

“Give me two minutes.”

Tony slipped inside the apartment, past his wards, and then turned into a cyclone. Not literally, but that would be cool. Dirty socks into the hamper, an empty can of spray cheese into the garbage. He straightened the sheets on his sofa bed and folded it up, grabbing for the remote just before it was swallowed by the mattress. He’d just shoved the last cushion into place when Lee pushed the door open.

“Is it safe to come in now?” Lee said, sounding amused.

Tony pushed one hand through his hair, and wiped the other on the seat of his jeans. “Um, yeah.”

He didn’t bother looking around; it was as good as it was going to get without doing the cleaning cantrip, and he’d learned his lesson about doing that spell when he had company.

Lee closed the door behind himself. “I thought maybe you were battling giant evil dust bunnies, or something.”

Tony did look around at that, but saw nothing that resembled a giant dust bunny, evil or otherwise. “Don’t give them ideas.”

Lee just smiled and shook his head at Tony. “What was that?” he said as he crossed the apartment.

Tony took one of the bags from Lee. “What was what?”

“When I came in, it sort of tickled. And it smelled like cherry cough syrup.”

“You felt that?”

Most humans, in Tony’s limited experience, didn’t notice the wards. Lee might have felt them because he was aware of the supernatural. Or possibly because of the several times he’d been possessed by it.

“Yes, I felt it. What was it?”

Tony set the bag of takeout on the table, running his hand over it to feel for any sticky residue – it had been a while since he’d wiped it off.

“My wards.” Tony got out paper plates and plastic forks. “To keep out . . . you know.” Tony took the beer out of Lee’s arms and set it on the table. “I could do some for you. If you want.”

Tony wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before. If anyone needed wards, it was Lee. He was like demon catnip, or something.

“I’ll think about it,” Lee said.

Tony nodded. It didn’t sound like a blow off; it sounded like Lee was really going to think about it. Tony wondered if it had been a bad move to remind Lee that he was a wizard. Not that Lee didn’t already know, or have up close and personal experience with it. And not like Tony could hide what he was even if he wanted to; at least, not from Lee.

Tony shook his head to derail that line of thought. When he looked up, Lee was watching him. “What?”

Lee shook his head. “What was going on inside your head just now?”

Tony blushed. Instead of telling Lee everything, he merely said, “I don’t want to scare you.”

“By being a man, or by being a wizard?” Lee asked, as if he’d read Tony’s mind.

Tony spread his hands. “Either. Both.”

“You don’t scare me, Tony. This.” Lee gestured between them. “Might scare me. Haunted houses and demons might scare me. But you’re the only thing that makes sense.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that. In lesser hands it could have sounded trite, but Lee made it work. Except Tony wasn’t sure he could live up to such trust. Before Tony could freak out Lee took a step closer to him and took Tony’s left hand in his. He turned it over and looked at the rune burned into Tony’s palm. He traced it with his fingers, then raised Tony’s hand and pressed his lips to the mark. It felt like the air shifted around them.

Lee lowered Tony’s hand, then slid the hand holding him up Tony’s arm. Over his wrist, and forearm, and biceps. Across his shoulder to the back of his neck. Lee bent his head. Slow, so slowly. There was no way Tony could misinterpret his intent, and his breath quickened with his pulse. There was time, so much time for either one of them to call a halt to it. Neither one of them did.

This kiss was everything the other kiss hadn’t been, with both of them so caught up in the fact that it was finally happening. A gentle exploration that was no less potent for the soft sweetness of it. When Lee broke the kiss Tony’s eyes were closed. He was afraid to open them. Tony lowered his head, rested his forehead against Lee’s shoulder.

Lee squeezed the back of Tony’s neck and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “You okay?”

Tony was glad that Lee’s voice sounded as ragged as he felt. Tony shook his head, then nodded. Lee huffed a laugh, his breath warm against the side of Tony’s face. When Tony took a step back he realized that his arms had come up to cling to Lee. His arms were doing that a lot lately, like they had a mind of their own.

Which Tony hoped wasn’t true.

Slowly, reluctantly, Tony drew his arms away from Lee (if only to prove that he still had control of them). He stepped back to give himself some space to think. It didn’t help. Now he could see Lee’s lips. They were wet and red from the kiss. Tony licked his own lips, which felt hot and swollen.

Lee groaned. “Stop that.”

Tony couldn’t stop. He parted his lips eagerly when Lee brought their mouths together, then yelped when Lee nipped at his bottom lip.

“You bit me!”

“You were putting my resolve to the test,” Lee said. “Now sit down and eat before we let the food get cold.”

Tony was very tempted to let the food get cold, but he sat down. Lee sat across from him and unpacked the takeout. As soon as the scent of it reached his nostrils, Tony’s stomach rumbled again. For the moment he put aside thoughts of kissing Lee and concentrated on filling his belly.

Twenty minutes later his hunger was sated, and Tony felt mellow from both the food and the beer. He leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs, and watched Lee fork up the last of the rice and noodles from his plate and wash it down with a sip of beer. Tony’s eyes went to Lee’s lips, wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, and then to his throat as he swallowed.

Tony blushed when he realized that Lee was watching him, because his eyes hadn’t been the only thing to notice Lee’s lips and throat.

“I should put this away,” Tony said to cover his arousal.

He busied himself with closing up the takeout containers and shoving them into the fridge, and then dumping the plates in the trash. When he could put it off no longer, Tony turned and faced Lee.

“Um. We could, uh, watch TV or something.”

“Okay,” Lee said easily.

“Okay.”

Tony moved towards the entertainment center. He couldn’t think what was on the television tonight, nor did he even know what time it was, but he figured he could find a movie on one of the cable channels. A black and white classic if he was lucky.

“Actually,” Tony said, just remembering. “I have Monday’s episodes of ‘Ironside’ on tape.”

He’d been too busy at work this week, getting the final episode of ‘Darkest Night’ in the can, to watch the episodes when they’d aired on CITY, and hadn’t had a chance since taping them.

“What?” Lee said.

Tony shook his head in despair at Lee’s lack of appreciation of the history of television. “Tonight, my friend, you’re getting a lesson in classic television.”

“Is that what I’m getting a lesson in?” Lee retorted softly.

It took Tony three attempts to get the tape in the machine. When it finally slid in smoothly, Tony straightened and turned to get the remote. Which was lying on the couch cushion where he’d dropped it earlier, right next to where Lee’s leg currently made itself comfortable.

Tony tried not to notice how Lee was sprawled on the couch, his legs spread enticingly, if innocently. He reached out his hand for the remote and hoped he didn’t do anything stupid, like grab Lee’s leg instead. Tony curled his fingers around the plastic and clutched it like a lifeline as he tried to figure out where to sit. Should he sit next to Lee, or leave some space between them? And how much space?

“You’re over thinking it,” Lee said.

Tony really didn’t think he was. He’d had a crush on Lee for months, but Lee had been safely tucked away in the ‘look, but don’t touch’ box. And now he was neither tucked away nor safe. Lee took Tony’s wrist and gave him a little tug, and Tony let himself be pulled down beside him.

Tony sat close enough to Lee that their arms touched, and their knees. With Lee such a warm _solid_ presence beside him it took Tony a few seconds to remember that he needed to turn on the television, and a few seconds more to get his fingers to work on the remote.

Even though Lee appeared to be relaxed, Tony remained tense. He kept thinking about the fact that Lee was right there beside him, and how unbelievably impossible that had seemed a mere 24 hours ago. It didn’t take long, though, for Tony’s mind to become distracted by the program. He loved these older shows, where greatness was measured by storytelling, dialogue and directing, rather than explosions and gun fights.

At one point he paused the show so he could expound on how brilliantly the director had set up the shot. His voice faded when he realized what he was doing. He darted a glance at Lee who looked at him with interest, but Tony knew that Lee was a better actor than people gave him credit for.

“Sorry, I . . . .”

Tony lifted the remote to resume play, but Lee’s hand on his stopped him.

“Don’t be sorry. I enjoyed listening to you.”

Tony raised his eyes to Lee’s face.

“Seriously,” Lee said. “It was interesting. _You_ make it interesting. You’d make a great teacher. And you’ll be an amazing director.”

Tony was momentarily struck speechless by the faith Lee had in him, then he shook his head. “You can’t know that.”

“Yes, I can. I’ve worked with a few directors. And I can tell how much you care.”

Tony blushed and ducked his head. He had no idea what to say to something like that. Despite having earned Henry’s approval, pride and respect, it was still sometimes difficult for Tony to believe in himself. Even after becoming a wizard (wizard in training?) and saving lives. Still, he could be polite, so Tony said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tony restarted the tape, but Lee didn’t let go of his hand. It was distracting, the way Lee’s thumb moved over the back of Tony’s hand and then up the inside of his wrist.

Before the second episode started, Tony went to the kitchen to get them both a beer. When he returned to the couch, Lee’s arm lay along the back, and the remote Tony had left on Lee’s leg was sitting a lot closer to Lee’s crotch than Tony remembered placing it.

Tony handed one of the bottles to Lee, then sat gingerly on the couch beside him. He took a drink of beer as he eyed the remote, wondering how he was going to pick it up without embarrassing either one of them. He was contemplating calling it to his hand when Lee made a sound. Tony glanced up to see him grinning around the mouth of the bottle.

“Asshole,” Tony grumbled without heat. “I knew I didn’t leave that there.” He’d have definitely remembered if his fingers had been that close to Lee’s crotch.

Tony snatched the remote off Lee’s lap and fast forwarded to the next episode, and then hit ‘play’. He sank back onto the couch and his head rested against Lee’s arm. Before he could lift his head, Lee leaned towards him. Tony turned his face, and Lee pressed their lips together.

“Thank you.”

Tony swallowed hard and licked his lips. “For what?”

“The beer.” Lee raised the bottle.

“You’re welcome,” Tony said with more feeling than a simple ‘thank you’ warranted.

Lee smiled, then turned his attention back to the television, and Tony tried to do the same. Lee hot along his side, his arm under his head, made it difficult for Tony to concentrate. Especially when Lee started stroking the side of Tony’s neck with his thumb.

Tony sent a silent apology to Raymond Burr and gave up trying to watch the show. He let his head fall back against Lee’s arm and closed his eyes, and just tried to keep breathing. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning, and maintain a white-knuckled grip on the bottle to keep from moving his hips in a bid for friction.

Lee shifted beside him, and pressed his face to the side of Tony’s head. “Tony.”

Tony whimpered.

“Tony,” Lee said again, just as soft, yet twice as intense.

“Lee,” Tony said, his voice raspy.

Tony turned his face towards Lee and opened eyelids that felt way too heavy. His gaze dropped to Lee’s lips, and then, as if answering his silent prayer, Lee kissed him. Lee’s tongue was cold, and he tasted like beer, and Chinese food, and then just Lee.

Tony forced himself not to whine when Lee broke the kiss. He watched avidly as Lee took another sip of the beer, and then leaned forward to set the bottle on the floor. Lee easily slipped Tony’s bottle from fingers gone slack, and it joined Lee’s on the floor.

Lee touched cold fingers to Tony’s face and tenderly held him as he brought their mouths together once more. Tony parted his lips to Lee’s tongue, and reached for his shoulder, clutched at him as they heatedly explored each other’s mouths.

Tony let the remote fall, and raised his arm between them. He rubbed the back of his hand against Lee’s chest, and then with more purpose when Lee groaned as Tony’s hand stroked his nipple. Lee wasn’t the only one who’d thought about sucking them. Tony was dying to get his tongue on the ring he’d once seen lying gold against Lee’s bare chest.

That thought set Tony in motion; he couldn’t wait to get his hands on bare skin. He struggled awkwardly for the hem of Lee’s t-shirt, then brought his other hand down from Lee’s shoulder to assist him in his efforts. Tony slipped both hands beneath the material, sliding one over Lee’s back, and the other over belly and chest.

Lee groaned when Tony found bare skin, and then again when his fingers brushed Lee’s nipple. Tony was feeling pretty proud of himself at the sounds he elicited from Lee, especially when he curled the tip of his pinky finger in the ring and gave it a gentle tug.

So immersed was he in touching Lee that Tony was surprised when the hand that had been on his face landed in his lap and squeezed him. Tony made an embarrassing sound and pushed into Lee’s hand. He’d imagined it before, of course he had, Lee touching him like this, but Tony had been pretty sure it would never happen. At least not with Lee in the driver’s seat.

Lee tugged Tony closer and leaned back, and somehow Tony ended up sprawled across him, his hand in Lee’s lap, rubbing and squeezing him the way he’d only dreamt of. Lee broke the kiss to concentrate on Tony’s hand on him, and lowered his eyes to watch his own hand as it worked Tony.

Tony groaned at the rapt attention Lee was paying his own hand. He pushed Lee’s t-shirt up and got his mouth on Lee’s nipple. Tony almost came from the sounds Lee made as he tugged on the ring with this tongue, at the way Lee’s hand tightened on the back of his head and held him in place in a silent plea for more.

Tony raised his head and gave Lee’s nipple a final flick with the tip of his tongue. “I want to suck you,” he said, squeezing the head of Lee’s cock for emphasis just in case he hadn’t been clear.

Lee groaned loudly. He arched his back and squeezed Tony’s head as he pushed into Tony’s hand once, and then once again before his cock pulsed beneath it and he spilled inside his jeans.

“Fuck,” Lee groaned as he sagged into the couch. His chest heaving against Tony was the only movement he made. He opened one eye and tried to glare at Tony. “You can’t say things like that and expect me not to, you know . . . .”

“Sorry?”

Tony shrugged and tried to look repentant, but it was difficult because Lee had looked so hot when he came, and even now, looking all fucked out, Tony wanted to eat him up. It didn’t hurt Tony’s ego, either, that the thought of Tony blowing him had sent Lee over the edge. And besides, Lee was blushing, and Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him that particular shade of pink before. It was rather attractive. Of course, everything about Lee was attractive to Tony.

Lee’s hand was still on Tony’s head, and he dragged him down for another kiss. Tony went eagerly, mouth opening over Lee’s. Lee sucked Tony’s tongue into his mouth, and Tony moaned. He moved against Lee, caught between his hip and the heel of his hand. Tony couldn’t breathe and hold the kiss and grind against Lee, but Lee refused to let him go.

Lee’s hand moved. He tugged on the button at Tony’s waistband, and then shoved his hand down Tony’s jeans. Tony gasped at the feel of Lee’s hand on him, then shuddered as Lee stroked him. He moaned brokenly and rocked his hips into Lee. Lee twisted his hand and bright lights went off behind Tony’s eyes, and then everything went dark and silent, as if he’d been wrapped in cotton.

Sight and sound rushed back in as Tony spurted all over Lee’s hand. Tony panted against Lee’s skin, spent, unable to even form the command to move his arms. When he finally raised his head, he saw that the couch had been shoved back at least two feet.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Lee said. “Wild ride. You always that, um, explosive?”

Tony dropped his head back down and laughed. “No,” he said. “First time that’s happened.”

They fell silent, and Tony just concentrated on breathing. He was so relaxed he thought he might be able to fall asleep just like this.

“You’re comfy,” Tony mumbled into Lee’s neck.

“You’re actually starting to feel like dead weight.”

Tony snorted. “Romantic.”

“And my jeans are starting to feel clammy.”

Tony laughed and tried to push himself off of Lee. His arm collapsed, and he fell back onto him.

“Oof!”

“Sorry.”

Tony managed to get up on the second try, though Lee had to disentangle his hand from Tony’s jeans before he could stand. He wobbled, then offered Lee first use of the bathroom. Lee waved him on, so Tony staggered to the bathroom. By the time he closed the door behind him, he was steadier on his feet.

Tony removed his jeans and underwear, used the underwear to wipe himself off, and then tossed them in the hamper. He pulled his jeans back on, relieved himself and washed his hands, and only then did he look at himself in the mirror. Despite the way his entire world had shifted that day, he still looked the same.

Tony exited the bathroom and let Lee have his turn. He picked up the beer bottles before he knocked them over, then pulled the couch back to its normal position. Tony turned off the tape, and then pushed his hand through his hair as he waited for Lee, once again uncertain as to what came next.

When Lee stepped out of the bathroom Tony’s eyes immediately went to his crotch, and he wondered if Lee had removed his underwear, as well. Tony’s gaze met a cocked eyebrow when his eyes finally returned to Lee’s face. He ducked his head as heat raced up his neck.

“So.”

“So,” Lee said back.

“It’s late,” Tony said, not really knowing what he meant.

“Right,” Lee said. “I should probably leave.”

Which was the last thing Tony wanted, and yet, he was afraid to tell Lee what he did want. But if he didn’t, then Lee would never know.

“Or,” Tony said, swallowing hard. “Or you could stay.”

Lee froze, and Tony wondered if he’d overstepped. “I could stay,” Lee repeated, but it sounded more like a question. “Guys do that?”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, guys do that. I mean, if they want to. Do that.”

Lee gave Tony an amused smile, and suddenly they were back on an even keel. Tony reached out for him, and Lee moved into his hand as if he’d been called.

The End


End file.
